The present invention relates generally to containers and more specifically to metal containers which have nonmetallic inserts for threadedly receiving closure members.
There are many instances in which it is necessary for a container that has a product packaged therein to have a reclosable type closure to reseal the container after it has been initially opened. Samples of products that are packaged in metal containers that require such arrangements are household products, such as detergents, and many other various types of products.
One type of container that has been developed for packaging products of the above type consists of a metal container that has a reduced opening in one end thereof and the opening supports a threaded insert that receives a threaded closure. Thus, the container may be opened and closed as often as is necessary during the use of the product therein.
One type of insert that has been used in containers of this type consists of a nonmetallic member that is secured to an upstanding rim that surrounds the opening in the container end wall. Inherent in the design of existing equipment for seaming ends onto container bodies is the necessity of affixing the insert or nozzle on the container after the end has been seamed to the body. One of the problems encountered with containers of this type is the difficulty in inserting the nonmetallic insert onto the container end and provide an adequate seal between the insert and the remainder of the end to prevent any leakage during shipment and storage and withstand the required torque to remove a cap normally threaded onto the nozzle or insert. It will be appreciated that normally the opening in the end of the container is substantially smaller in diameter than the end and is located centrally thereof so that the container end will tend to flex when the insert is being assembled to the body.